muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Remembering Day transcript
Prologue: The Word on the Street Murray: "What's the word on the street?" Young Girl Number 1: "Remembering." Murray: "Give me some examples of remembering." Young Boy Number 1: "Remembering is when you wanna remember a certain pet or person who had passed away previously and recently." Murray: "Now you know the word remembering." Scene 1: Hooper's Store/preparing the memorial tribute shrine Alan: "Oh hi there," James: "welcome to Sesame Street," Gordon: "we're settin' up for the memorial tribute shrine," Susan: "it's a shrine for rememberin' the good neighbors and relatives of ours who passed away previously and recently." Big Bird holds up a photo of both the late and original Mr. Hooper and is wondering where to put it. Big Bird: "Where can I put these photos of both the late and original Mr. Hoopers, you guys?" Ernie (pointing to the left top side of the cardboard poster): "How 'bout right up there, Big Bird?" Big Bird: "Oh yeah, I can put it right up there, thanks a bunch for telling me that, Ernie." Ernie: "You're welcome, Big Bird." Bert: "Here's a photo of David," Snuffy: "and a photo of Mr. Handford as well too," Chris: "here's 1 of my mother," Grover: "here's 1 of Mr. Macintosh," Maria: "and Willy the Beef, Chicken and Turkey Dog Vendor," Elmo: "and Uncle Jack as well." Julia: "Big memories." Big Bird: "Wow, I'm pretty sure Mr. Hooper would've loved it," Snuffy: "Mr. Handford would've loved it as well," Jesse: "and my dad would've loved it too." Bert: "We have all of our memories of them," Ernie: "That's exactly right, Bert, we sure do." Luis: "Dios mio," Gabi: "even Colby and Katie are really fascinated by it." Miles: "They sure are." Colby: "Look at all of those daisies," Katie: "and tulips." Gina: "They look super beautiful." Alan: "They sure are," James: "they're to be in honor of my father and uncle's memories." Luis: "Come on, Colby and Katie," Maria: "let's gather up the rest of the materials." Colby: "Okay, Mom, Dad, Grandma Maria, Grandpa Luis, Grandma Susan, Grandpa Gordon and Great Uncle Chris," Katie: "we're right with you guys." Gabi, Miles, Maria, Luis, Gordon, Susan, Chris, Colby and Katie walk around Sesame Street to gather up the rest of the materials for the memorial tribute shrine. Game Show: Name that Snack Food Announcer: "Attention, everybody, it's time to play Name that Snack Food, and here are your hosts: Guy Smiley and Sonny Friendly." Guy Smiley: "Why hello there, everybody," Sonny Friendly: "are we all having such a super thrilling time?" All 4 Contestants: "Yeaaaaaah!" Guy Smiley: "Today, we're gonna play," Sonny Friendly: "Name that Snack Food," Guy Smiley: "Today's 3 contestants are: Farley," Farley: "Hi there." Sonny Friendly: "Grover," Grover: "Good to see you." Guy Smiley: "and Herry." Herry: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait to play this fun thrilled game myself." Sonny Friendly: "So here's exactly how you play Name that Snack Food," Guy Smiley: "and whoever names every single snack food wins 1st prize, so let's all begin." Sonny Friendly: "Okay, here goes," Guy Smiley: "It's red and sweet," Sonny Friendly: "and it's good uses in pies and crisps," Guy Smiley: "what do you think it is?" Farley: "I know what it is, it's a red apple." Buzzer Dings Guy Smiley: "You're correct," Sonny Friendly: "it really is a red apple," Guy Smiley: "now on to the next 1." Sonny Friendly: "It's yellow, and it's not a fruit," Guy Smiley: "and it's grown in the ground and not in trees," Sonny Friendly: "so what do you think it is?" Grover: "I know exactly what it is, it's a yellow squash." Sonny Friendly: "You're correct," Guy Smiley: "it's a yellow squash," Sonny Friendly: "now on to the 3rd and final 1." Guy Smiley: "It's green and bumpy," Sonny Friendly: "and you put it on cheeseburgers or grilled cheese sandwiches," Guy Smiley: "what do you think it is?" Herry: "I know exactly what it is, it's a sweet fresh pickle." Sonny Friendly: "Correct again," Guy Smiley: "it's a sweet fresh pickle," Sonny Friendly: "congratulations, you all won the entire game." Announcer: "The best players will win.........(the prize is revealed to be the official Guy Smiley and Sonny Friendly lunch tins.) the official Guy Smiley and Sonny Friendly lunch tins." Farley: "Oh wow," Grover: "look at our cute and shiny lunch tins," Herry: "they're all shiny and brand new." Guy Smiley: "Well that's all the time we have for today," Sonny Friendly: "so join us next time on," Guy Smiley: "Name that Snack Food." Placido Flamingo sings Where oh Where has my Little Duck Gone? Phil Harmonic: "Good evening, everybody, this is Phil Harmonic, welcoming you to the Nestropolitan Theater, tonight's performance is about a little duck who goes missing and a certain flamingo's looking all over for it, so sit right back and relax yourselves for Where oh Where has my Little Duck Gone?." Phil Harmonic sits right in his seat and the red curtains rise up. In Background Placido Flamingo: Oh where oh where has my little duck gone oh where '' ''oh where can he be Placido Flamingo (continued): my duck my duck '' ''my only duck oh please '' ''come back to me Placido Flamingo: I looked in the skies I looked near the pond I looked right up in the trees Placido Flamingo (continued): my duck my duck my only duck how am I '' ''gonna find you how am I gonna find you how am I gonna find you? Ends In Background Letter of the Day: Cookie Monster presents the letter K Cookie Monster: "Hello there, Cookie Monster here, me here to present letter K, but right before I eat this letter K cookie, let's name 10 things that begin with the letter K, okay here we go: ketchup, kangaroo, kite, kid, king, Koala, keep, kick, keyboard and kitten. those are all 10 words that begin with the letter K. me no can no longer wait, snack time for me." Cookie Monster begins eating the letter K cookie himself. Cookie Monster: "Letter K, super tasty." Muppet Friend and Celebrity Minute: The Guest Star, Ernie and Bert explain the word remember. Guest Star: "Hi there, I'm (Guest Star's 1st Name)," Ernie: "I'm Ernie," Bert: "and I'm Bert," Guest Star: "and we're here to explain the word remember." Ernie: "That's exactly right, remember is for remembering the fun thrilled times you had with a true good neighbor or family member," Bert: "or you can even remember the past years." Guest Star: "Right you are, and you can also remember things you wrote down on a grocery list." Ernie: "I remembered lots of things on a grocery list: 2 milk jugs, a carton of eggs, an extra box of blueberry banana oatmeal and fresh vegetables and fruits to choose from." Bert: "Well, Ernie, I always knew you would remember to buy every single brand of my most favorite oatmeal every single day." Guest Star: "Now you understand the word remember." Number of the Day: Count Von Count presents the number 19 Street Theme Tune On Pipe Organ Count Von Count: "Ah, yes, hello, it's I, Count Von Count, here to present the number of the day, beginning right over here, on my pipe organ." Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 1st Note: Onnnne Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 2nd Note: twoooooooo Count Von Count: Note on Pipe Organ 3rd Note: threeeeeeeee Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 4th Note: fouuuuuuuur Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 5th Note: fiiiiiiiiiiiive Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 6th Note: siiiiiiiiiiiix Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 7th Note: seven Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 8th Note: eiiiiiiiiight Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 9th Note: niiiiiiiiiine Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 10th Note: teeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 11th Note: eleven Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 12th Note: twellllllllve Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 13th Note: thirteen Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 14th Note: fourteen Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 15th Note: fifteen Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 16th Note: sixteen Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 17th Note: seventeen Count Von Count: Note On Pipe Organ 18th Note: eighteen Count Von Count: Note on Pipe Organ 19th Note: nineteen Count Von Count: "Ah yes, 19, the number of the day is 19, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, good job, my fine fellow friends." Don Music sketch number: T''here Was a Young Lady Who Ate a Big Pie'' Don Music's music room Don Music: [Playing There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly On Piano Keys] Reporter Kermit: "Oh hi there, your good friend, Kermit here, reporting live about Don Music writing his new hit song about an old lady who swallowed a fly." Reporter Kermit walks right over to Don Music who's sitting right at the grand piano. Don Music: There was an old lady who swallowed a fly I don't know why '' ''she swallowed a fly perhaps '' ''she'll-- (spoken) "Now wait just 1 minute." perhaps '' ''she'll-- (spoken again) "Let's see." perhaps '' ''she'll-- Don Music: "Oh I'll never get this entire song, never! in fact, not all people are supposed to swallow all types of flies!" Keys Playing At Once Young Kids (off screen): Uncontrollably Reporter Kermit: "Hey, pardon me, Don, is there a problem you're having?" Don Music: "Yes, of course there's a problem, Kermit, why on earth would anybody sing a certain song about people eating all types of flies? it makes no sense at all." Reporter Kermit: "I see exactly what you mean, how 'bout we change the entire song to There Was a Young Lady who Ate a Big Pie." Don Music: "Pie and I, they both rhyme, that's it! you're a musical genius, my number 1 frog friend!" Reporter Kermit: "And now, ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, here's Don Music to play his new hit song for all of you out here." Music In Background Don Music: There was a young lady who ate a '' ''big pie Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: big pie Don Music: just as '' ''to know why she ate a big pie no not should I Don Music (continued): there was a young lady who drank '' ''a big root beer that spizzled and fizzled and jizzled inside-eer Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: spizzled fizzled and ji-hi-izzled Don Music: she drank '' ''the root beer to soak the pie but as to know why she ate '' ''all of that pie know not shall I Don Music (continued): there was a young lady who ate '' ''a big course she ate a lot you think '' ''her a horse Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: a horse Don Music: she ate '' ''the course to settle the root beer that spizzled and jizzled and fizzled inside-eer but as '' ''to know why she ate all of that pie know not '' ''shall I Little Chrissy and the Off Beats: don't know '' ''why she ate '' ''all of that pie. Cartoon Segment: I Can Remember (reboot) Young Girl: "So, Mom, what do you want me to buy at the grocery store?" Young Girl's Mother: "A loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter." Young Girl: "Okay, I got it. a loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter." The young girl goes right outside her house and on her way to the grocery store. Young Girl: "A loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter, a loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter." The young girl makes it all the way to the grocery store and goes right inside of it. Grocery Store Owner: "Why hello there, how can I help you out here?" Young Girl: "I need a loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter. hey, I remembered those things on my mom's grocery list." Grocery Store Owner: "Okay, a loaf of bread, a container of milk and a stick of butter it is, (he scans the said items right on the scanner and they're now put in a brown paper bag.) here you go." Young Girl: "Thanks a bunch, kind sir." The young girl exits the grocery store and walks around on her way back home to her house. Grocery Store Owner: "You're welcome." Journey to Ernie segment: The Egyptian Pyramids Big Bird's playing hopscotch on his right foot. Big Bird: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10." Journey to Ernie Announcer: "It's now time to play Journey to Ernie, where Ernie hides and Big Bird seeks." Big Bird: "Oh boy, Journey to Ernie, my most favorite game of all times, now I wonder where Ernie's gonna hide today." Ernie shows up right where Big Bird's standing. Ernie: "You'll find out soon enough, Big Bird, I'm gonna hide someplace in the Egyptian Pyramids." Ernie goes right off to hide someplace in the Egyptian Pyramids. Big Bird: "Wow, it's gonna take place in Cairo, Egypt. count to 12 with me." Big Bird covers his eyes. Big Bird: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12. ready or not, Ernie, here we come." Big Bird's now in Cairo, Egypt. Big Bird: "Look, we're at the Egyptian pyramids, I sure do have a super big feeling we're not in Sesame Street right now. now I wonder where Ernie might be hiding. he's hiding someplace in the Egyptian Pyramids." Big Bird walks around in the Egyptian Pyramids and finds a 2 headed sarcophagus. Big Bird: "Oh wow, I never saw a 2 headed sarcophagus before, now I wonder if Ernie's hiding right in there. (He opens up the 2 headed sarcophagus.) found you, Ernie." Unfortunately, it reveals that the 2 Headed Monster's right inside of the 2 headed sarcophagus. Big Bird: "2 Headed Monster, what are you doing in here?" Left Side of 2 Headed Monster: "Sarcophagus," Right Side of 2 Headed Monster: "best part of Egyptian Pyramids." Big Bird: "Oh yeah. do you know which way Ernie's located?" 2 Headed Monster (pointing right to the direction where Ernie's hiding): "That way." Big Bird: "Oh thanks a bunch, now I know exactly where he might be hiding." Big Bird walks around on his way to where Ernie might be hiding. Big Bird: "Okay, Ernie's hiding someplace, let's listen super carefully for his voice." Ernie (off screen): "Boy, these pyramids sure are pretty crowded in here." Big Bird: "Okay, is Ernie hiding right behind this picture painting? (He looks right behind the picture painting, but Ernie's not hiding right behind it.) no. is he hiding right behind the ceramic vases? (He looks right behind the ceramic vases, but Ernie's not hiding right behind them.) no. is he hiding right inside this giant antique box? (He looks right inside the giant antique box and finds Ernie hiding right inside of it.) yeah, there he is, we finally found him." Ernie: "Alright, you finally found me." Ernie: Chuckle In Background Big Bird: It's Ernie Ernie: "That's me." Big Bird: I know him everywhere Big Bird (continued): when you laugh Ernie: A Bit Big Bird: that Ernie '' ''shirt and hair Big Bird: t''he squeaking'' of your ducky Ernie: Rubber Ducky Big Bird: tells us '' ''you're the 1 Big Bird: we found him we found him la, dee, da, dee, dum Ernie and Big Bird: our journey to Ernie is done. Big Bird: "So now that we found you, Ernie, what are you gonna do today right now?" Ernie: "You'll see, follow me, it's gonna be a super big surprise." Ernie walks around on his way to a new Ernie and Bert sketch number. Ernie and Bert sketch number: A Wax Museum Ernie: "Oh wow, Bert, look at those wax figures," Bert: "they look life size, but they don't even speak or move around." Ernie and Bert walk around and they see tribute wax figures of the late Michael Jackson, the late Fred Rogers, the late Madeline Kahn, the late Jim Henson, the late Richard Hunt, the late great Jerry Nelson, the late Jane Henson, the late John Henson, the late Joe Raposo, the late Jeff Moss, the late Lena Horne, the late Maya Angelou, the late Bud Luckey and the late Caroll Spinney as well. Ernie: "Those people sure were talented," Bert: "and they're memories will always be treasured in our hearts and minds." Ernie: "Hey, check out those wax figures over there. there's Jack Black, Tom Hanks, Ben Stiller, Will Smith, Tim Allen, Tony Hale," Bert: "Drew Barrymore, Alicia Silverstone, Tom Everett Scott, Steve Zahn, Rachel Harris, Mindy Kaling, Bill Hader," Ernie: "and Samuel L. Jackson and Lewis Black as well." Bert: "Lots of wax figures to count from." Elmo's World sketch number: Zoo Critters Music In Background Elmo: La, di, da, do la, di, da, do Elmo's World la, di, da, do la, di, da, do Elmo's World Continues In Background Elmo: Elmo loves his goldfish his crayon too that's Elmo's World. Elmo: "Hi there, welcome to Elmo's world, Elmo's super thrilled to see you, and so's Dorothy, say hello, Dorothy." (A brief pause.) Dorothy's swimming around in her goldfish bowl in response. Elmo: A Bit "Guess what Elmo's thinking about today, ya-da-da-da!" Elmo notices some pictures of zoo critters everywhere. Elmo goes right over to his door and opens it to reveal plush toy zoo critters. Various clips of young kids watching the zoo critters at the zoo and doing picture drawings of them as well. Elmo: "Dorothy's been thinking about zoo critters too, (he looks right at Dorothy who's still swimming around in her goldfish bowl.) what's that, Dorothy? oh, Dorothy has a question, how do you draw a picture of a zoo critter? good question, Dorothy, let's ask Mr. Noodle, Mr. Noodle!" Elmo goes right over to his shade. Elmo: "Open up, please, Shade." Elmo opens up his shade and sees Mr. Noodle. Elmo: "Hi, Mr. Noodle, Dorothy has a question for you, how do you draw a picture of a zoo critter?" Young Girl Number 1: "Show us how you draw a picture of a zoo critter, Mr. Noodle." Mr. Noodle begins drawing a picture of a puppy dog. Young Boy Number 1: "No, that's a puppy dog," Young Girl Number 2: "that's not a zoo critter," Young Boy Number 2: "puppy dogs live at home in your house or apartment." Young Boy Number 3: "you need to draw a picture of a zoo critter." Mr. Noodle begins drawing a picture of a chicken. Young Girl Number 3: "Mr. Noodle, that's a chicken," Young Boy Number 4: "chickens live in a farmyard, not a zoo." Young Girl Number 4: "Try again, Mr. Noodle." Mr. Noodle begins drawing a picture of a lion and a tiger as well. Young Boy Number 5: "Yeah, that's it," Young Girl Number 5: "lions and tigers live in a zoo." Cut back to Elmo. Elmo: "Way to go, Mr. Noodle. what's that again, Dorothy? oh, okay. Dorothy wants to ask someone else, how do you draw pictures of zoo critters?" Cut to various young kids showing Dorothy how they draw pictures of zoo critters.......... Young Boy Number 6: "Dorothy, this is how I draw a picture of a gorilla." Young Boy Number 6 draws a picture of a gorilla. Young Boy Number 6: "Here he is." Young Girl Number 6: "Dorothy, this is how I draw a picture of a tiger and a jaguar." Young Girl Number 6 draws a picture of a tiger and a jaguar. Young Girl: "Here they are." Cut back to Elmo and a baby girl.......... Elmo: "Thanks a bunch, Dorothy, and now, Elmo will ask a baby." Elmo walks right over to the baby girl. Elmo: "Hi there, baby. baby, how do you draw pictures of zoo critters?" (Brief pause) Elmo: "Thanks a bunch, baby." Elmo: A Bit Back to the other place......... Elmo: "And now, Elmo has a question fooooooooooooor you. how many chimpanzees are being put in their zoo cage? let's count them and see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 and 25. 25 chimpanzees, all in 1 zoo cage. good counting, everybody. now Elmo wants to learn more about zoo critters, how can Elmo find out more?" Talking Computer: "Elmo has mail, Elmo has mail, Elmo has mail," Elmo: "Come back here, computer, Elmo wants his e-mail." Talking Computer: "Elmo has mail, Elmo has mail." Elmo turns his computer screen on and finds out he's got a video e-mail from Telly and Baby Bear. Elmo: "Oh look, Elmo's got e-mail from his good friends, Telly and Baby Bear." Baby Bear: "Hi thewe, Elmo," Telly: "Baby Bear and I are at the zoo," Baby Bear: "there's lots of wild cwittews awound hewe, like tigews," Telly: "and lions," Baby Bear: "and jaguaws," Telly: "and gorillas, orangutans and chimpanzees as well." Elmo: "Oh wow, that's a lot of zoo critters, thanks a bunch, you guys." Baby Bear: "You'we welcome, Elmo." The talking computer turns itself off. Elmo: "Boy, that makes Elmo wonder, what lives in a zoo? and what doesn't live in a zoo? Elmo wants to know about it, don't you? okay." Elmo tries opening his drawer. Drawer: Roaring Sounds Elmo: "It sure does sound like the drawer knows about zoo critters, open yourself up, Drawer." The drawer opens up and some do and don't pictures of zoo critters appear on the television screen. Elmo (off screen): "Do birthday cakes live in a zoo?" Young Kids: "No." Elmo (off screen): "But you can have zoo critters on your birthday cake." Elmo (off screen): "Do pigs and chickens live in a zoo?" Young Kids: "No." Elmo (off screen): "That's exactly right, they live in a farm yard." Elmo (off screen): "Do books live in a zoo?" Young Kids: "No." Elmo (off screen): "Right again, you can get a book about zoo critters at the gift shop." Elmo (off screen): "Do Big Bird and Snuffy live in a zoo?" Young Kids: "No." Elmo (off screen): "But they can visit the zoo any single time they want." Big Bird: "Wow," Snuffy: "what a super good day at the zoo." The drawer closes. Elmo: "Elmo wants to learn more about zoo critters, but how can Elmo find out more? maybe the television screen can help, turn yourself on, TV." The television screen turns itself on and The Zoo Critter Channel comes right on. Elmo: "Oh yeah, we can watch The Zoo Critter Channel." Zoo Critter Channel Announcer: "The Zoo Critter Channel, all zoo critters all the time, and now, The Young Girl who Knew about Zoo Critters." Male Narrator: Once there was a young girl who knew about zoo critters. she knew about lions, Young Cartoon Animated Girl: "Lions are super big, they tend to roar when disturbed." Male Narrator: "jaguars," Young Cartoon Animated Girl: "They're all spotted." Male Narrator: "elephants," Trumpeting Young Cartoon Animated Girl: "They're super loud and noisy." Male Narrator: "and chimpanzees." Young Cartoon Animated Girl: "They sure do run wild around here." Male Narrator: "When she visited the Amazon rain-forest exhibit, she began whistling constantly at some parrots." Young Cartoon Animated Girl: Short Little Song Young Cartoon Animated Girl: "Hey, I never realized I learned how to whistle just 5 days ago." Male Narrator: "And that's The Young Girl who Knew about Zoo Critters." Zoo Critter Channel Announcer: "Coming up next on The Zoo Critter Channel, The March of the Gorillas." Elmo: "Oh wow, that's a lot of zoo critters. Elmo's good friends, Charles and April, went to the zoo together as always, they saw lots of zoo critters. and they told Elmo all about it." Live Action Film Segment: Charles and April walking around at the zoo together as always April (narrating): My twin brother, Charles and I are at the zoo. we see lots of zoo critters and wildlife around here. Charles and April are still walking around the entire zoo and see all sorts of zoo critters. April (still narrating): we see lots of panda bears, lions, tigers, chimpanzees, elephants, jaguars and orangutans. The zoo critters are doing their usual routines. April (still narrating): Right after that, we had our lunch meals at the burgers and fries booth. End of live action film segment......... Elmo: "Oh wow, what a trip to the zoo, but Elmo wants to find out more about zoo critters, how can Elmo find out more?" On Door Elmo opens the door and Chicago, Butch, Davey and Joey show up. Chicago: "Hey," Butch: "you wanna speak to some zoo critters?" Elmo: "Oh yeah, we can speak to some zoo critters. what do zoo critters do in their usual routines?" Davey: "Well," Joey: "for us monkeys, we swing from branch to branch," Chicago: "for us lions, we relax ourselves in super nice and relaxing shady spots," Butch: "and for us tigers, we hunt and prowl for whatever we could find." Elmo, Chicago, Butch, Davey and Joey notice Dorothy imagining Elmo as a monkey swinging from branch to branch, a lion relaxing himself in a super nice and relaxing shady spot and a tiger hunting and prowling for whatever he could find. Elmo: "Oh look, Dorothy's imagining Elmo as a monkey, swinging from branch to branch." Dorothy's imaginary Sequence Monkey Elmo: "Here we goooooooo!" Monkey Elmo continues swimming around from branch to branch. Davey (off screen): "Lions relax themselves," Joey (off screen): "in a super nice and relaxing shady spot." Lion Elmo: "Oh boy, this is super relaxing." Lion Elmo falls asleep. Chicago (off screen): "Tigers hunt and prowl for whatever they could find." Tiger Elmo: "I caught another prize." End of Dorothy's imaginary sequence....... Elmo: "Oh wow, so that's exactly what zoo critters do in their usual routines." Chicago: "Yeah," Butch: "that's exactly right," Davey: "and right now," Joey: "it's lunch time for us." Chicago, Butch, Davey and Joey make their leave for their lunch break. Elmo: "Goodbye, you guys. Elmo knows about zoo critters, and so does Dorothy, that's exactly why she wants us to sing The Zoo Critters Song." Elmo goes right over to the piano. Elmo: On Piano Keys Zoo critters zoo critters zoo, zoo, zoo critters zoo critters zoo, zoo critters zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo critterrrrrrrrrrs Elmo (continued): zoo critters zoo critters zoo, zoo, zoo critters zoo critters zoo, zoo critters zoo, zoo, zoo, zoo critterrrrrrrrrrs Elmo: la, dee, da, dee, dum da, dee, da, doo that's '' ''Elmo's World. Scene 2: Back at Hooper's Store/the memorial tribute shrine Gordon: "Oh wow," Susan: "look at that," Big Bird: "I bet the other 2 Mr. Hoopers, David, Mr. Macintosh, Willy, Olivia, Mr. Handford and Jack would've really loved it." Alan: "Well, you guys," James: "this memorial tribute shrine's dedicated to their loving memories." Ernie: "52 years of those days when they were still with all of us." Farley (off screen): "Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letter K and by the number 19." Category:Sesame Street season 51 episode scripts